


Paint the Town Red

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [10]
Category: DCEU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mischief, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley convinces Lily to go have some fun with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint the Town Red

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Ballroom Blitz" by The Sweet, because it was used in the new Suicide Squad trailer.

“Lily!” Harley hissed, shaking her sister. 

“What do you want?” Lily groaned. Lily opened her eyes and saw Harley standing over her. “Harley, what are you doing with the keys to the car?” Lily asked.

Harley smiled and said, “Because, you and I are going out tonight”.

“Does J know?” Lily asked.

“Just get up!” Harley said bouncing out the room. 

Lily rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She had no idea what Harley had planned, so she dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose fitting white tank top, and a pair of black heels. 

Harley came back into the room dressed in a dress covered in harlequin diamonds.

“So what are we doing tonight?” Lily asked her. 

“We’re going to go cause a little trouble”, Harley said, “Just us two”. 

Lily smiled and grabbed her gun and knife. 

The two snuck past the Joker’s room and managed to make it out of the warehouse without being seen.

Harley peeled out of the garage and sped off towards Gotham. 

“So what exactly are we doing tonight?” Lily asked her sister. 

Harley just smiled psychotically and said, “Tonight, we’re going to paint Gotham red”.

* * *

“Boss?” Frost said carefully entering the Joker’s bedroom.

“What?” he snapped. 

“The girls are gone”, Frost said. 

The Joker froze and got up. “What?” he hissed. 

“The girls and the car are gone”, Frost repeated. 

The Joker angrily ran a hand through his hair and said, “Then find me a car”. 

Frost left the room and the Joker let out an angry cry. He knew the idea was Harley’s, because Lily wasn’t that stupid to leave without telling him. He got dressed and stormed down to the garage.

Frost was waiting for him. “Now what boss?” he asked.

The Joker loaded his gun and said, “Now, we’re going to go have some fun”.

* * *

Lily let out a scream. 

Not a scared one, but an excited one. 

Harley laughed as they sped through the streets of Gotham with the whole GCPD following them. “My bazooka’s in the back if you want to have some fun”, Harley said. 

Lily ducked into the back seat and grabbed the bazooka. “How the hell do you load this thing?!” Lily yelled over the sound of the sirens. 

Harley rolled her eyes and put the car into auto drive. She grabbed the bazooka from Lily as they heard, “Good evening, Gotham!” 

The two sisters smiled. 

Harley loaded the bazooka and aimed it at the police cars. “Bye bye”, she said and pulled the trigger.

The police cars went up in flames and smoke.

Lily and Harley looked up and saw a helicopter getting closer to them. 

A ladder was lowered and Harley started climbing it. 

Lily followed her sister. Before she got to the top, she felt a pain in her side.

A bullet had grazed her. 

She lost her footing and started falling until a hand grabbed her wrist. 

“Hold on. Don’t you dare let go of me”, Harley said. 

The helicopter banked harshly, Lily and Harley nearly smashing into a building. 

“Pull me up!” Lily yelled.

“I can’t!” Harley yelled back, starting to slip forward. 

Lily’s eyes went wide. 

Two hands grabbed Harley’s ankles. 

“Don’t drop her!” the Joker yelled at her. 

“Trying not to!” Harley yelled back. 

With the help of Frost, the Joker pulled the two sisters into the helicopter. The Joker collapsed in between the two, who started laughing. “Never do that again”, the Joker growled.

“Come on Mistah J, wasn’t it fun?” Harley asked.

The Joker stood and glared at Harley. “You could’ve gotten yourself and Lily killed!” he yelled, “I’m not mad at you Lily, because I know it wasn’t your idea. You’re not that stupid”. 

“Hey!” Harley snapped.

“We’ll invite you next time”, Lily told him. 

“Do we have to go home now?” Harley asked. 

“Of course not. The night has just begun my harlequins!” the Joker cackled. 

That was a night Gotham never forgot.


End file.
